


HarleyIvyWeek 2017

by hyarleyquinn



Category: DC Comics, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Poison Ivy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, harleyivyweek2017, harlivy - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn
Summary: My posts for HarleyIvyWeek! Lots of fluff and most of them are pretty straightforward. TRIGGERS: None





	1. Chapter 1

This is the post where I'll be putting all my HarleyIvyWeek entries for 2017. The prompt for that day will be the title of the chapter. Some are head canons, some are one shots- there's a big variety, so I hope you like them! :p


	2. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a really REALLY short head canon, but I ran out of time so here it is :p

For their anniversary, Harley wanted to surprise Ivy with a vacation, so she booked a trip to visit the California Redwoods. The flight was long, but the look on Ivy's face when she saw the magnificent trees was priceless.


	3. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot where a former villain gets a taste of glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sticky writing = More messed up format. ughhhhhhhhhhhh sorry I'm new at this

It wasn't often that Harley and Ivy were identified by people that weren't cops or Batman, but when it happened, it was usually kids that spotted them. They'd be walking and then hear, "Mommy, there's the crazy clown lady! And the plant lady too!" With a concerned look, the mother would say, "Don't get too close, stay by mommy." Even though they had been legally released from Arkham, Gotham was still hesitant to welcome them back.  
Weeks later, the pair was sitting at a diner downtown, and despite being there for 45 minutes, had not received service.  
"Come on already, I'm starving! I've been cravin' that double cheeseburger for weeks!" Harley sighed. "How many other people are even here?"  
That was just it- there were only two other groups in the restaurant.  
"Harley, you know we aren't being served because we're reformed villains, right?" Ivy responded. "People are still scared of us, and rightfully so- If we're being honest here, I'm cherishing the time alone with you."  
"That's sweet, Pamb-a-lamb, but I love double cheeseburgers as much as I love you- maybe even more," Harley joked.  
With a smirk, Ivy said, "Don't press your luck, clown."  
After a few mimutes, they decided to ditch the diner and settled for ice cream instead. As they were walking down the streets, a small cry was heard from the nearby park.  
"Help, somebody!!!!" A small child yelled.  
"Pam, we gotta go help the kid!" Harley said with a panicked tone in her voice.  
"Harl-"  
"I know we're technically still villains to this town, but if we wanna be treated like regular people this is the way to do it! People help each other, Ivy. Even in Arkham, there were people whose job it was to help us, and its cause' of them that we're out! We sure as hell ain't in Arkham, so for once, lets help someone else."  
Harley started toward the park. At the entrance to the gates, she saw a small girl, maybe 5 or 6, standing up and staring at a tree.  
"My kitty's up there, and he won't come down! My mommy told me to take him to the park but he ran from me!" The child cried.  
"Don't worry, kid," Harley said to the child while wiping a tear from her face. She grabbed a branch and pulled herself up- because of her gymnastics background, she was able to easily flip up, grab the cat, and come back down, sticking the landing.  
"Thank you, Lady! You're my hero!" The child chirped.  
With a pat on the head, Harley said, "Call me Harley, everyone does."  
And as the child walked away, Harley felt a warmth she hadn't felt for years in the cold streets of Gotham- though she could never be Batman, she was, in fact, a hero.


	4. Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, I know, but I had a lot on my plate- I also decided that I'm just going to be writing head canons for the remainder of this week. Ill get back to writing full fanfics later, but for now Im really busy :(

Whenever the circus comes to town, Harley’s on her knees, begging Ivy to go with her, but is usually greeted with a no- but once the plant queen caved, she had a phenomenal time. The light-hearted nature of the show, which contrasted the dark streets of Gotham, along with just seeing her beautiful jester smile, was a paradise.


	5. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy take pleasure in creating a new holiday. TRIGGERS: None  
> Lots of fluff and cute moments, so enjoy y'all :)

It was a bright morning in the usually dark Gotham City. Sun rays shined in through the windows of a high-rise apartment, letting light into the room ever so gently. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy lay fast asleep, entangled in each other's embraces. Soon, Harley began to stir, rolling over gently to see her plant queen snoozing beside her. She placed a kiss on her forehead, causing the redhead to groan and push a pillow into Harley's face.  
"Five more minutes."  
"Red, wake up! it's 10:30 and I wanna eat breakfast at a human time today."  
"Harley-"  
Ivy was cut off by a kiss to the lips.  
"Fine, five more minutes," Harley said. "But I wanna snuggle."  
"Fine by me, sweet pea."  
Ivy wrapped her arms around the jester and placed her head on her shoulder.  
"Today feels nice, Harley. It feels like a holiday, even though it isn't one."  
"Why not?"  
"Huh?" Ivy asked.  
"Why can't it be a holiday? It can be National Hug Your Beautiful Girlfriend Day." Harley responded.  
"Or maybe National Let's Just Snuggle for a Few More Minutes Day."  
"Alright, alright, I got your gist."  
Harley closed her eyes as Ivy traced circles on her back.

 

"Red, now you really gotta get outta bed. I made you pancakes! After all, its a holiday, right? It's National Feed Your Girlfriend Pancakes Because She's Amazing Day."  
Red sat up in bed. "Well, this holiday sounds pretty legit, if I do say so myself." Ivy joked as a smirk creeped onto her already blushing face. "I say we make this a tradition every year."  
"Fine by me, Pammie. Now shaddup and let's eat- it's tradition."  
Harley and Ivy sit in their bedroom, munching pancakes and enjoying this new Holiday's splendor.


	6. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short headcanon- no real plot, but its cute :) TRIGGERS: none

When Ivy was little, her mother used to read fairytales to her, and her favorite one was always Jack and the Beanstalk, because it surrounded plants. She spent most of her childhood trying tearing through cupboards, the pantry, and the grocery store to find the beans that would give her a beanstalk. Eventually, she grew out of the faze and forgot about it. After she and Harley had been dating for a while, the redhead told Harley her memories about the beanstalk, so as a surprise, Harley gave her a hand-sewn plush goose that was filled with beans- it stays on Ivy’s bedside as a good luck charm and as a reminder of her mother.


	7. Pen Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Headcanon with no plot but just some cute interactions. Harley and Ivy write letters to each other when Ivy's locked up to stay in contact. TRIGGERS: none

When Ivy gets locked up in Arkham, Harley likes to send Ivy letters in very creative ways- through cupcakes, smuggled in plant pots, sometimes she even has the letters passed through all the rogues just to reach her girlfriend. With every letter, she sends her a new tool to aide with her escape- and once she has given Ivy all the tools, she sends a set of instructions, so that Ivy might escape the asylum- the pair hasn’t failed yet.


End file.
